This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose . It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘KORfalt’ (not patented) and has an undisseminated seedling as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin ‘WEKgibotex’×‘SCRivluv’.